


A Very Clydeland Christmas

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Boys Kissing, Canon Disabled Character, Choking, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Clothed Sex, Cowboy Hats, Disabled Character, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Fireplaces, First Christmas, Grinding, Hamster costume, Hamster lapdance, Holiday Sweaters, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mistletoe, Physical Disability, Recreational Drug Use, Santa Kink, Shape of Water costume, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Tags Contain Spoilers, hot dog costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Stensland's casual Grindr hook ups don't always go the way he plans. He usually lands on his feet until he's swept off them.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Clyde Logan/Stensland (Crash Pad)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	A Very Clydeland Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/gifts).



> These are content notes but also read as SPOILERS.
> 
> Stensland is down on his luck at the beginning of our tale. He makes a reference that he took money after a Grindr date ONCE. He is working odd jobs to make ends meet. Background modern Ben/Armie although Ben insists on being called Kylo. This relationship is complicated and a bit dysfunctional. Kylo uses a wheelchair. It is clear Stensland and Kylo do not always get along. In this universe Clyde's arm is a fully functional bionic hand rather than a static prosthetic/claw. In one scene his bionic hand grips Stensland's throat but it is totally consensual. The Clydeland relationship could be viewed through the SugarDaddy lens if people want to see it that way. Clyde is well to do. Clyde is high in one scene not Stensland LOL. Phasma is shown on screen. Some of her scenes with Stensland had to be cut for time. Show business am I right? Grady's name is uttered once for comic effect he is not in video. Added Santa kink since Stensland grinds on Clyde who is dressed in a Santa like outfit. Stensland is kissed while he's wearing a Santa like suit. Stensland gives Clyde a lapdance dressed as a man sized hamster.
> 
> A personal note to my giftee: Wyomingnot  
> I am so happy to be able to give you this gift. Your LEGO works inspired me to create what I'm doing now. I'm not physically able to play with my LEGOs and make dioramas like I planned so I've had to explore a new creative frontier. Very excited to share this Clydeland piece with you. They are probably my favorite adjacent also but I just wasn't able to perfect them in my game. Making this for you led to a version of them I'm really happy with. I never have to use cheats in the game to get them to like each other. They meet and fall in love immediately. Every. Single. Time.

**[A Very Clydeland Christmas video hosted on BaphometSims Google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Koc2kzzZIYhivxdRuzD83V8gUXQwnByp/view?usp=sharing) **

Tech specs:

  * run time 17:43
  * subtitle heavy as Sims don't speak English. They speak Simlish.
  * 5.6GB file



Fun facts:

  * originally uploaded to my YouTube channel for our big reveal however it was already taken down
  * Clydeland sex scenes too hot for their servers
  * Clyde would not keep his clothes on for "most" of his scenes. Had to stop recording and dress him again for continuity
  * typo alert - omitted a word at 10:34 should read "Ariel drone surveillance is a lucrative field."
  * set in the same universe as my previous work **[Cozy link to AO3 page/video](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926641)** This work is set in my Ben/Armie modern AU may want to view this work if you're interested in Stensland's little brother Armie 



A little bit about the machinima art form. This will play like a short movie on a cell phone, laptop or tablet. Best if played with stereo sound but not necessary. Subtitles do not match animated character's speech (I try.) Sex scenes using video game assets such as the Sims4 is an imperfect art form. They're not an intrinsic part of the game and are created using the generous work of creators who produce modifications "mods" to impact intended gameplay. These are big files I try not to compress the files of the game assets I use to create my works. I can create and upload in 4K ultra but I'm waiting for technology to catch up. Maybe some day. 


End file.
